The Beach
by Scarletta17
Summary: Callie has had some bad things happen to her in the past and one trip to the beach could bring them all back up does she trust anyone enough to talk to? Or does she ignore them and hope they all just go away?
1. Chapter 1

The Beach

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the fosters.**

 **A/N: This is an idea, that I have had for some time. Sorry about any mistakes I am not the best speller. Enjoy!**

Callie woke up one morning, with a sick feeling in her stomach. Her mind flashed back to yesterday when everyone was at dinner.

 _Flashback:_

" _Time for dinner!" Lena yelled. Callie heard all her siblings run down the stairs. Sighing, Callie stood up from where she was sitting on her bed, she didn't really feel hungry today. Slowly, she made her way down stairs and into the kitchen where she sat next to Jude. Her brother gave her a big smile before he started to put food onto his plate. Callie grabbed piece of bread and a bit of salad hoping that Stef and Lena would think that would be enough. But of course that didn't happen._

" _Sweets are you feeling ok?" Stef asked Callie seeing how little her daughter had put on her plate. Callie did her best not to roll her eyes at this comment._

" _I am fine; why do you ask?" Callie said. Almost immediately Callie regretted asking that question. Stef gave Callie a look that said, are you seriously asking me that question?_

" _You haven't put much on your plate," Stef said with a hint of concern in her voice._

" _I promise I am fine; I am just not that hungry." Callie said looking down. Stef gave a nod she decided not to interfere, maybe Callie was just not hungry, she had quite a big breakfast. The room was silent for a bit after that everybody just sat there eating. Out of the corner of her eye Callie saw Stef give Lena a nod Callie wondered what they were communicating about she didn't have to wait long to find out._

" _So since it is Saturday tomorrow," Lena said, "Me and mom decided it would be a good idea if we all went to the beach as a family." Callie started chocking on the piece of bread she was eating, but quickly recovered. She really didn't want to go to the beach, she had had a bad experience at the beach Feeling herself start to panic, Callie tried to breathe steadily. Then she realised, that tomorrow was Saturday her siblings would all complain and they wouldn't have to go. But to Callie's surprise no one complained at all!_

" _Oh that will be so much fun, we haven't gone to the beach as a family in ages!" Mariana said, "And we have never gone with Callie and Jude" she added. Everyone nodded in agreement._

" _Callie what do you think?" Stef asked. Callie realised she hadn't responded; in fact, she hadn't moved. She really didn't want to go to the beach after what had happened there. Turning, to look at Jude she saw a massive smile on his face, he didn't know what happened to her. If she said anything she would look weak and she couldn't let Jude down. So, plastering a smile on her face she turned to Stef and Lena and trying to sound as happy as possible she said,_

" _That sounds amazing I can't wait!"_

 _End of Flashback._

Callie looked over to see Marina was already out of bed. Callie made her way to the closet. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a jacket. Callie had already decided she wasn't going to go swimming, she just didn't want people to see the many scars and bruises, covering her back and arms, that hadn't faded from previous experiences. Stef and Lena already new about these, Stef had even seen them, so Callie new she wouldn't need to make up an excuse amount not going in the water she would just pull Stef or Lena aside before they leave so she wouldn't have to tell them when they arrive. That was one thing at least that she didn't have to do at the beach.

After Callie got dressed she made her way downstairs. Brandon and Jesus were in the kitchen talking to Lena. Stef was standing a little bit away from them, drinking her coffee. Thinking to herself for a moment, Callie figured this would probably be the best time she would get to talk to one of them alone, so taking a big breath Callie walked in the kitchen and straight up to Stef all of a sudden Callie felt her confidence drop but she decided to carry on anyway.

"Stef can I talk to you for a second?" Callie asked in almost a whisper.

"Sure honey what's up?" Stef said.

"Not in here," Callie said taking Stef's hand leading her into the garden. Once Callie new she was definitely out of ear shot she sat down on a chair. She saw Stef sit down next to her.

"What's wrong baby?" Stef asked suddenly worried, why would Callie take her out here to talk to her?

Callie looked down and then said, "I don't want to go in the water." Stef wondered why Callie was so nervous telling her this. When she thought back to yesterday Callie seemed so excited to go into the water.

"Why don't you want to go into the water baby." Stef asked, grabbing Callie's chin lightly and raising her head up so they made eye contact.

"Because of these," Callie said. She took of her jumper to reveal half faded bruises and scars. Stef gave a slight sigh. She felt so bad for Callie she hadn't had the best of starts to life.

"It's ok honey you don't have to come in the water. Let's go and get breakfast hun okay," Stef said. Callie nodded while putting her jumper back on. She stood up at Stef pulled her into a hug,

"I love you," she said,

"love you to." Callie replied. The made their way into the kitchen, where now everyone was. Callie sat down next to Jude, he smiled at her. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beach

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Once again sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy!**

Once breakfast was over everyone made their way into the car. The car was more like a van than a car, considering it held all seven of them and their things. Lena drove, with Stef next to her, Mariana sat behind Lena and Jesus behind Stef with Brandon in the middle, and behind them were Callie and Jude. Callie had never seen Jude so excited before, Jude hadn't properly been on the beach since he was a baby. He had been on it for school actives and when he was taking a walk but he hadn't played or been with his family on the beach. Callie smiled at him and he returned it. Then she turned to the window she didn't know if she was feeling travel sick or nervous about going to the beach, it might even be both! She shut her eyes tight and leaned back into her seat, then the memory came of what happened to her.

 _Flashback:_

 _Callie was bored, it was the middle of the school day and she wanted to leave. She didn't want to go back to the house she was at. The parents weren't too bad but her foster siblings were awful! They were on drugs and always drinking. Ever since Callie had refused to sell drugs for her older brother she kept getting beat up._

 _At lunch Callie decide she would ditch school and take the bus down to the beach it wasn't too far away, so Callie snuck out and went to the beach, she decided to stay there for a couple of hours and then take the bus back to school so she could pick up her brother. Callie made her way down the beach. She found a nice shady spot and lied down. She was there for about half an hour when she felt someone stand over her._

" _Look who's here ditching school!" a voice snarled. Callie looked up to see her foster brother towering over her._

 _End of Flashback._

"We are here!" Stef yelled, interrupting Callie's memory. Callie looked out of the window to see the blue sea, and the golden sand. It was ok when she was at school because she wasn't ditching which meant she didn't have the memories, but with her family, not at school, it was different, for Callie it was terrifying. But Callie knew she couldn't look weak so she sucked up all her courage and got out of the car. She watched Marina and Jesus and Jude run onto the sand, Brandon, Stef and Lena were grabbing the things. Callie walked to the back of the car and started helping get the things. Lena gave her a smile and gave Callie some things to carry. Brandon and Lena then walked off to were the others were standing to put their things down. Stef then began to follow them. Callie walked behind Stef. She stopped before walking onto the sand.

"You ok sweets?" Stef asked turning around.

"Yes I am fine," Callie said with a nod. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the sand. Callie felt the tears fill her eyes, but she kept walking, her mind going back to the memory of what her foster brother did to her.

 **A/N: Sorry it is short, tell me if you want me to continue with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Beach

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I do not one the Fosters**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, hope you enjoy!**

 _Flashback:_

 _Callie felt her foster brother grab her shirt, pulling her up with it. Callie looked around the beach to see if anyone was there to help her, but she was alone. Once he had got her standing, he dragged her over to the rocks, so if anyone was to come onto the beach they wouldn't be seen. Callie felt him punch her over and over again. She fell to the ground in agony. The sand was moist where she was, she felt him drop down next to her. She felt him cover her tightly with the sand so only her face was left showing. She looked over to see her foster brother picking up a bucket. He put it over her face,_

" _that is big enough," he mumbled before taking the bucket off her face and standing up._

" _Don't you dare move!" he warned. Callie watched him walk down to the sea. She wanted to get out of the sand and run, but because the sand was packed so tightly around her and because of how much pain she was in from all those punches, Callie found she couldn't move, she just lay there crying._

 _After a while her foster brother came back with the bucket, but now it was filled with water._

" _This will teach you not to say no to selling my drugs!" he said. Before Callie new what he was doing, her foster brother but the bucket filled with water over her face. She couldn't breathe! Then she felt something heavy dropped on her stomach and then she heard the loud footsteps of her foster brother running away. Callie was certain she was going to die._

 _End of Flashback._

Every step Callie took across sand made her tears fall faster. Every breathe she took she could feel the agonising pain again. Seeing that she was almost where the rest of her family was sanding, Callie hurriedly wiped the tears away, then she looked down so no one would see that she had been crying. Callie put the things she had been carrying down, and sat down a little distance from everyone else so she could see what was happening. Jude, Jesus, Brandon and Marina were all taking off their clothes revealing bathing suits underneath. Everyone had put the sun cream on in the car so no one had to worry. Then Callie watched them grab floats and surfboards and run into the sea. Callie turned to see Lena and Stef whispering to each other, Stef gave a nod and Lena took off her clothes so she was just in a bathing suit and ran in after them. Callie then realised they must have been deciding which one of them should stay with her. Immediately Callie felt guilty.

"You can go in to I don't mind being alone." Callie said in barley a whisper. But in truth, Callie was absolutely terrified of staying alone on the beach, but she didn't want to seem weak and she defiantly didn't want to ruin anyone's day.

"No I want to stay with my Callie girl," Stef said with a warm smile, "Come sit next to me," she patted the space beside her. Callie let out a sigh of relief and moved to sit next to Stef. Stef put her arm around her and pulled her in close, she lightly kissed her forehead.

"Baby I saw you crying. Are you ok?" Stef whispered. Callie pulled away from Stef immediately, she had never shown her foster moms any sign of weakness. Feeling herself go into a panic attack. She started trying to slow her breathing down again.

Stef watched all this in shock, Callie pulling away from her, the fear spreading over the girls face and then her breathing starting to quicken. As soon as Stef realised that Callie was having a panic attack, Stef pulled her close again. Putting Callie's head on her chest she whispered to her,

"Follow my breathing sweetheart." After a while Callie's breathing slowed to her regular pace, and then to her sleeping pace. Looking down, Stef noticed that Callie had fallen asleep against her. Stef lied back on the blanket, carefully trying not to wake Callie. Stef wondered why Callie was acting so strange.

As Callie began to dream she once again found herself living the nightmare, she had already lived through.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beach

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own the Fosters.**

 **A/N: There might not be another chapter for a day or two because I have some exams I need to prepare for** **. Enjoy!**

 _Flashback:_

 _Callie started to panic, she shook her head widely trying to get the bucket off. Using all her strength, Callie through her head forward, the bucket flew of and Callie was able to breathe again. She looked down to see what her foster brother had dropped on her stomach. Callie saw a rock lying there. Try as she might Callie couldn't get the thing of her. So she just lay there. In pain and alone._

 _End of flashback._

Stef looked down to see Callie moving. She was still asleep and was obviously having a nightmare. Immediately Stef jumped into action.

"Callie baby, wake up love," Stef said shaking Callie. Callie shot up her eyes wide. She couldn't feel the pain anymore. Looking around she saw Stef sitting next to her. Relaxing at the sight of her Callie lay back down and said,

"I am sorry,"

"For what love," Stef asked, confused,

"For the nightmare," Callie replied,

"Hey baby," Stef said, "Look at me sweetheart," Stef grabbed Callie's chin and carefully moved her head so the two made eye contact, "You can't control, what you dream, the nightmare was out of your control, so you have nothing to be sorry for." Callie just shrugged and looked down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stef asked, Callie immediately shook her head,

"No it is ok," Callie said.

"Ok," Stef said, "I brought you a book to read honey," Stef passed Callie a book.

"Thanks," she said, before opening the book and starting to read it, to signal the conversation was over.

About an hour later, the rest of the kids and Lena came out of the water.

"I am hungry mom," Jesus moaned.

"Me to," said Jude, everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well it's a good thing we brought food," Stef said with a laugh. Everyone sat down on the blanket as Lena and Stef gave everyone a sandwich to eat. When Lena tried to give Callie a sandwich, Callie refused it.

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"Callie baby, you have got to eat," Lena said,

"Can I eat later I haven't done all the exercise you have done, so I am not as hungry as you," Callie said. Lena gave Stef a look.

"Well I am not that hungry ever so, I think I will wait for half an hour and eat with my Callie girl," Stef said. Once again Callie felt guilty,

"You don't have to eat with me, you can eat now if you want," Callie whispered.

"No baby, I want to eat with you," Stef said pulling Callie into a hug. Callie gave Stef a small smile.

The two stayed like that until everyone had finished eating. Lena thought it would be a good idea if they all built a sandcastle. Stef went to help them.

"You coming, sweetheart?" Stef asked,

"No if it's ok with you guys I think I will stay here and read my book," Callie replied.

"That is absolutely fine," Stef said. Callie watched as she walked off. She would only have to wait 15 minutes, then Stef would be back to eat her lunch. 15 minutes wasn't that long, was it? She could see them building and they could see her. Callie lay back down to read her book, repeating in her head, 15 minutes, only 15 minutes.

When the 15 minutes were up Stef came back. Callie sat up with a sigh of relief, when Stef sat down next to Callie, Callie pulled her into a tight hug.

"Baby are you ok?" Stef asked,

"What, I can't give you hug," Callie said pretending to be hurt. Stef laughed at this,

"Of course you can sweets, it just took me by surprise."

Stef leaned over to where the food was,

"You have to eat now honey,"

"Do I have to I am not that hungry," Callie said,

"Yer, well you have to," Stef said, Callie sighed and took a couple of bites from her apple, and without warning she throw-up.

"I am so sorry," Callie said crying.


	5. Chapter 5

The Beach

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own the Fosters.**

"I'm so sorry," Callie said.

Even though Callie throw-up without warning, she manged to throw-up in the empty box that once contained the sandwiches. Stef spun Callie around so her back was to her siblings, who had just finished making the sandcastle. Stef then put the box of vomit in front of Callie before making eye contact with Lena. Lena immediately saw this, and said,

"Come on guys let's go in the water again."

"Race you!" Jesus called,

Everyone ran down to the water, Lena shot Stef a worried glance before running after the kids. Quickly, Stef turned back to Callie who had tears pouring down her face.

"Baby it's ok," Stef whispered rubbing circles on Callie's back.

"It won't happen again,"

Callie said, trying to move out of Stef's touch. But Stef was too quick for her and pulled Callie back into a tight hug. Callie started to struggle, but after a while she relaxed into Stef's hold. When Stef new Callie had completely calmed down she asked,

"Honey, do you feel sick?"

"No, I feel fine," Callie said,

Stef moved her hand onto Callie's forehead, she felt fine.

"Baby, do you know why you throw-up," Stef asked,

"No, it was quite random," Callie said. But Callie was lying, she knew why she had thrown-up, she had thought she had seen her old foster brother. Callie new it was her imagination because he was gone now. She was just so scared when she thought she saw him, it caused her to throw-up.

Stef realised she was going to have to do something with the box before the kids saw it. She realised her hold on Callie and stood up.

"Come on honey," Stef said,

Callie decided to so what she was told, and stood up. She watched Stef pick up the box she had thrown-up in, Callie felt guilty and embarrassed all at the same time when she saw Stef pick it up.

"I can take that," Callie said in barely a whisper.

"No it's fine I have got it sweets," Stef said, "Follow me."

Callie started walking behind Stef, her head down. Once Stef had thrown the box away, she turned around and headed back to the beach.

"Why did I have to follow you?" Callie asked,

"Just in case you felt sick," Stef said,

Callie blushed at this,

"So now what," Callie asked when they arrived back at their place on the beach,

"Well I think it's time we went home we have been here almost 4 hours," Stef said.

On cue, Lena and the rest of the kids came out of the water and went up to the two that had begun to pack up their things.

"I am exhausted," Mariana said, wrapping a towel around herself.

As the kids began to dry themselves off and put on their clothes to travel back home in Lena pulled Stef aside,

"Is Callie ok?"

"To be honest I am not sure, she said she didn't feel sick, she doesn't look ill, there doesn't seem to be a reason for her to suddenly throw-up," Stef said.

"Do you think she will be ok on the journey back home?" Lena asked.

"We have paper bags in the car, if we get Jude to ride in the front next to you, and I sit where Jude was we should be fine." Stef said.

"Won't the kids get suspicious, I mean they didn't even see Callie throw-up and I think it would be best if we kept it that way. Because Callie will get embarrassed and I am sure the kids won't want to sit near her." Lena said.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Stef said, "Now go and get changed I won't to leave soon."

Lena went over to her clothes and put a t-shirt and sweatpants on. All the other kids where dressed and helping to gather up the things.

"Jude honey, will you come here a second," Lena called.

Jude walked over with a slight bit of worry on his face,

"Don't worry our not in trouble," Lena said, "It's just since it's your first time with us going to the beach, Stef and I were wondering if you would like to ride in the front on the way back."

Jude's eyes lit up and a big smile formed across his face. Then it dropped,

"What about Callie?" He asked,

"What about her sweetheart?"

"Will she be ok with it, I always ride next to her," he said,

"She will be fine; she will be riding next to Stef." Lena said.

Jude nodded his head and the smile formed again. Lena ruffled his hair,

"Now go and help the others."

Lena watched Jude run over to where the others were and held the stuff Brandon started giving him. Lena then made her way over to Stef,

"One problem sorted," Lena said,

Stef gave her a weak smile and then gave her some things to carry,

"Just the car journey left, and then we can really figure out what is going on in that head of Callie's."

Once they made it back to the car, Stef pulled Callie aside,

"Will you be ok for the journey,"

"I will be fine Stef!" Callie said angrily,

"Hey, watch that tone, or you will be punished," Stef said her voice becoming stern,

"Whatever," Callie said rolling her eyes,

At that point Stef lost her temper,

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" she yelled,

Callie at this point new better than to mess with Stef, so without saying a word she got in the car but she was still fuming inside. When Stef got in the car next to her, Callie became more confused than angry,

"What are you doing?" She asked,

"Making sure you are ok," Stef said, she was no longer yelling but you could hear in her voice that she was ready to snap at any moment.

"I said I was fine," Callie said in a harsh whisper,

"Well I am not so sure," Stef said.

They were about half-way back, so only about 5 minutes left, Stef and Callie still hadn't said a word to each other. The car was very noisy, the twins were arguing about something and Brandon was trying to stop them, the radio was playing, and Jude and Lena were talking. All the noise was giving Callie a headache, the pain was so bad that she felt tears come into her eyes. Callie was staring out of the window so nobody saw the tears, but she knew she was going to have to tell someone to make the noise stop. Knowing that she didn't have the strength to yell over the top of everyone to talk to Lena, her only option was Stef. Callie was still mad at Stef, and Stef was probably still mad at her. But right now Callie would do anything to make all the noise stop. Turning slowly, so she wouldn't make her head any worse she saw Stef looking out the window. Callie tapped Stef leg, Stef turned to she Callie's pale tired face whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Baby, what's wrong," Stef asked,

"Headache," Callie whispered,

it was hard to hear over the noise but Stef just about heard it. Pulling Callie close to her she patted Brandon in front of her, to get his attention. Brandon turned around and Stef said to him,

"Get mama,"

"mama, mom wants you," Brandon said,

Lena looked in the driver's mirror, to see Callie curled up against Stef her eyes shut. Stef slowly pointed to Callie's head. Lena understood what she meant and turned off the radio. She then asked the twins, Brandon and Jude to all be quiet, because Callie had a headache. The only thing you heard from then on was quiet whispers from the kids.

When they got home Stef took Callie up her and Lena's room. She drew the curtains and lied down on the bed next to Callie,

"Just go to sleep baby, we will talk more when you wake up." Stef said,

and with that Callie fell asleep, while Stef kept wondering what was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

The Beach

Chapter 6

Stef lay there silently looking down at Callie sleeping. She just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her baby girl. Before the last couple of days, she seemed to be so happy, she was really beginning to settle in, her and Jude. But then she got quiet, and she put her guards up again. On the other hand, Jude hadn't he seemed to be fine. Stef found that a bit strange, both kids had been quiet when she first met them and now Callie was quiet again but Jude wasn't, Stef began wondering what had happened to make Callie put her guards up again. When Stef looked down at Callie again, she realised she wasn't as peaceful as before, like she was having a nightmare. Stef debated whether to wake Callie up or not. Stef decided against it because of the headache she had earlier, so the more sleep Callie got the better.

Inside Callie's mind the nightmare continued.

 _Flashback:_

 _Callie felt like she had been lying there for days, she thought that she was going to die here. After a while it began to get dark, then it hit her! She had her phone on her. She could call for help, even though they would be sent out of one of the best houses they have been at. Apart from the siblings and the drugs it was an ok place to live! For a second Callie decided against calling for help, then she realised she didn't pick Jude up! Anything could be happening to him right now without her. So without a second thought, Callie felt for her phone in her pocket, slowly she pulled it out trying to not cause herself a lot of pain. Callie brought her phone up to her face. She could see the screen was cracked, from where the rock hit it, she prayed it still worked. Callie knew calling Bill was not an option she would have to call the police, so slowly she turned her phone on and hit emergency call, thankfully her phone still worked! As soon as the numbers came up she typed in, 911, and hoped that help would come soon._

 _After making the call, Callie lay there, the people on the phone said hope would come soon. Callie knew they were going to find Jude and take him to the beach while at the same time people were going to come and find and help Callie._

 _It was probably only 10 minutes that Callie waited for the police to come and get her, but for Callie it felt like a life time. When Callie heard the police calling her name on the beach, she let out a sigh of relief. Callie tried to call out for help, but all she could manage to get out was a whisper. Then Callie had an idea. Picking up her phone, which she had put down next to her, she turned it on and put on the flashlight. Using all her strength Callie pushed herself up a bit, even though the rock kept her lying down, and place her phone up on the rock next to her so hopefully, the police would see the light and come and get her. Luckily, it worked! Callie heard a cop yell,_

" _Over here,"_

 _The footsteps came closer, a few seconds later Callie felt the rock being lifted of her, then she passed out._

 _Callie awoke later, in an ambulance, Callie could just about make out a figure sitting next to her, but her vision was to blurry to see who it was. Callie was so tired but she needed to find out where Jude was,_

" _Where is Jude," Callie croaked,_

" _Jude is with Bill at the hospital," a voice replied._

 _Callie gave a nod a lied back down, Jude was safe with Bill and that was good._

 _End of Flashback._

Callie was now turning in her sleep, like she was trying to get away from someone, then she started talking it was hard to make out what she was saying. Stef just sat there hopelessly hoping Callie would settle back down. But when Callie started screaming Stef decided that she should wake her up. Shaking Callie lightly on the shoulder, Stef begin trying to wake Callie up,

"Honey, honey wake up, it's a dream baby, wake up,"

Callie shot up her eyes wide, taking a moment to take in her surroundings Callie saw she was in Stef and Lena's bedroom, remembering her headache and how she got in there Callie visibly relaxed turning to see Stef sitting next to her Callie leaned back in to Stef's welcoming arms. Stef lightly kissed the top of Callie's head,

"You ok baby?" she asked,

Callie sighed a little, she was kind of embarrassed that she had had that nightmare with Stef sitting right next to her, she knew when she had nightmares, she would normally talk or scream in them, and because Stef woke her up, Callie knew she must have screamed in it.

"I am sorry," Callie said,

"For what baby," Stef asked

"For having the nightmare and screaming in my sleep," Callie replied

"Baby, I have told you before nightmares cannot be controlled, I have told you that before, also how did you know that you screamed?" Stef asked,

"Because I knew I was having a nightmare and I usually talk or stream when I have them and because you woke me up I knew I screamed," Callie said.

"Well your safe now and that's all that matters," Stef said,

Callie gave a little nod and then the two sat in silence. After they had sat in silence for about 15 minutes Stef said,

"You know we are going to have to talk about today, right?" Stef said,

"I know," Callie replied, "I am sorry about the things I said to you earlier,"

"Already forgotten about," Stef said, giving Callie a squeeze,

Callie gave a little smile. Stef looked at her watch,

"We better go downstairs, it is about time for dinner,"

"Ok," Callie said,

The two of them got up and started heading downstairs, Stef was still wondering what was going on in Callie's head.


	7. Chapter 7

The Beach

Chapter 7

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long been busy, Enjoy!**

At dinner everyone was talking about their plans for tomorrow. The only thing Callie had was group, so she didn't say anything. Pushing the food around her plate Callie knew she was going to have to say something, because she could see the worried glances that Stef and Lena were giving her. So after a while Callie made a comment on something Jesus said and everyone laughed, Callie gave a small smile and looked back down at her plate, she began to eat, maybe she had just avoided another talk from Stef or Lena.

After the meal was over Callie and Jude stayed behind, it was their turn to do the dishes. Normally, Stef and Lena would walk out and do something else but today they stayed in the room watching the two clean and dry. Callie found it rather creepy. When they were done the two were about to leave when Stef said,

"Jude honey can we talk to you for a minute"

"Sure," he said,

Callie quickly made her way out of the room wondering what her foster moms wanted to talk to her brother about.

"Take a seat baby," Lena said,

Jude did what he was told and sat down on the seat across from Stef and Lena so he could see them both at the same time. Jude felt a bit worried both parents had a very serious look across their faces.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble," Stef said,

"We just want to know if you know anything about Callie," Lena said,

"What do you mean by if I know anything about Callie," Jude said,

"Well it's just lately she has been having nightmares and she acted strange at the beach," Stef said,

"Callie had never been to fond of the beach and she has always had nightmares about her past but from what I know she has never been scared of the beach or worried about it, I mean she agreed to go didn't she," Jude said.

"Well she did that is a good point buddy thanks for talking to us," Lena said,

Then Stef and Lena came around to where Jude was sitting formed the perfect mama sandwich around him. After a minute or so they parted and Stef ruffled his hair,

"Now beat it," she said playfully,

Jude gave a small smile and ran up the stairs, leaving Stef and Lena to debate their next move.

Jude had just made it to the top of the stairs and was about to head to his room, when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Callie standing there.

"What?" Jude asked,

"What did Stef and Lena want to talk to you about?" Callie asked,

Jude debated whether to tell Callie the truth or not, he didn't say anything against her and if he did lie and Callie found out he was lying, well he didn't want that to happen. So Jude quickly decided to tell Callie the truth,

"They just asked me if you were all right," Jude said casually,

"And what did you say?" Callie asked,

"I just said that from what I knew you were ok," Jude replied,

Callie gave Jude a little smile,

"Thanks," she said.

Stef and Lena had moved to the living room and were now sitting on the couch Stef's legs across Lena.

"Do you think we might be over reacting," Lena asked,

"Maybe, but I don't think so, there has to be a reason why Callie was so jumpy at the beach yesterday," Stef said.

"It might have been because of her scars and bruises and she was worried about the others asking why she was not going in the water and the nightmares might have been because thinking about the bruises and scars m have brought back some bad memory's," Lena said,

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why she suddenly threw up, she didn't feel sick and she didn't do it again so she must have been in some sort of sudden shock," Stef said.

"Maybe we should read her file," Lena said,

"I thought you were against all that, you said that we should not read her past because it may be inaccurate and that we should focus on her future," Stef said.

"Well it might help us find out what is wrong with Callie," Lena said.

Stef went and got Callie's file then opened it up. They had only read what they thought were her important pages, like her medical history. Stef and Lena began flicking through the pages barely reading what was on them. They were almost at the end when Stef saw something about the beach. Slowly down her reading, she read the whole page. On the page was all that happened to Callie on the beach, her statement to the police which she gave after they found her and what her condition was like after it happened. After she was done reading she turned to Lena who's face looked like she was in utter shock. Stef place her hand onto Lena's and squeezed it. When Lena was done reading she leaned into Stef who put her arms around her wife,

"They should have put that near the front, we shouldn't have taken her to the beach I feel so guilty." Lena whispered.

Stef hugged her wife tight. How could something like this happen to her, how can anyone be so horrible.

After about ten minutes of hugging, Stef pulled away from Lena. She got up and put the file back in its draw. Then she made her way back to Lena, who was sitting on the couch still her eyes locked onto the floor. She looked like she hadn't moved from the position Stef left her in. When Stef sat down on the couch next to her wife, Lena finally moved her head up the two made eye contact. Stef looked into Lena's eyes and said,

"I think we need to talk to Callie."


	8. Chapter 8

The Beach

Chapter 8

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long I should be able to do more this week. Enjoy!**

Stef and Lena made their way upstairs and into Mariana and Callie's room. Callie was on her phone and Mariana was on her laptop. Lena gave a light knock on the door before working in with Stef.

"Callie honey, can you come with us," Lena said,

Callie gave a nod before standing up and following Stef and Lena out of her room and into theirs.

"Sit down on the bed," Lena said,

Callie sat down on the end of the bed facing the two women sitting in front of her.

"Now we don't usually go through one of our foster kids files apart from the really important things like medical history, but you have been acting a strange ever since we went to the beach, so we had a brief look, we didn't read anything in full detail except one thing, we read what happened to you at the beach. Baby why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have made you go if we had known." Stef said,

"I didn't want to seem weak and everyone was so excited to go and I didn't want to ruin it for anyone," Callie said looking down at the ground so she didn't have to make eye contact with Stef and Lena.

Stef got up and moved to sit next to Callie, Lena did the same. Stef pulled Callie into a side hug and Lena grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed it,

"You wouldn't have ruined anything for anyone, Jesus, Mariana, Jude understand they have had horrible experiences in the past and Brandon wouldn't have minded," Stef said,

"Jude doesn't know what happened and I wanted to keep it that way so that's why I agreed to go." Callie said.

"We would have made up a reason why you couldn't go," Lena said,

"Yer, but baby, you have to talk to us about these things we don't want you to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with." Stef said.

"Ok," Callie said nodding her head.

"You promise?" Stef asked

"I promise," Callie replied.

After a while Callie left the room, and went back to her bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Mariana asked,

"Oh, something about me having to work a bit harder in school," Callie said lying through her teeth.

"I have had that talk to," Marina sighed.

She seemed satisfied with the answer because she turned back to her laptop. Callie let out an internal sigh of relief, she really didn't want to talk about what she actually talked about with Stef and Lena. Callie lied down on her bed she rolled onto her side and turned on her phone. Checking the time, she realised it was 9:30 and that in 15 minutes Stef will do her first set of nightly rounds. Stef did the first set at 9:45, to say 15 minutes to lights out, then she did her second set at 10:30 to make sure everyone was ok. Knowing that she wouldn't have an easy night, Callie hoped that she would be asleep and not wake up from her inevitable nightmare until after Stef and completed her rounds.

Callie heard Stef go into Brandon's room first, Stef always had done a weird order, considering Brandon's room is closet, and Jesus and Jude's room was the furthest away, it didn't make sense for Stef to go to Brandon's room then Jesus and Jude's and then the girls. Callie never would understand what was going through Stef's head when she picked that order, she had asked her about it once and Stef replied with a tap on her nose and a mysterious look on her face.

A couple of minutes later, Callie heard Stef go into the boy's room. Callie sighed she wasn't ready to face Stef yet she just needed a little more time alone to gather her thoughts. After a while Callie heard a soft knock at the door, she looked up to see Stef enter. Callie watched as Stef made her way over to Marina,

"Goodnight love," Stef said, pulling Marina into a hug,

"Goodnight mom," Mariana replied.

After a couple of seconds, Stef and Marina parted from the hug, Stef planted a light kiss on her daughter's forehead, then made her way over to Callie,

"And goodnight to you to sweetheart," Stef said hugging Callie briefly before planting a kiss on the top of her head,

"15 minutes till lights out babies," Stef said and with a smile Stef left the room.

Callie watched Marina as she shut down her laptop and made her way to the bathroom. Slowly getting up, Callie made her way to her clothes and slipped on her nightwear. Checking her phone Callie realised she had just over five minutes. Mariana was already out of the bathroom. Callie went in and beginning brushing her teeth. Once she was done Jude came in,

"Night buddy," Callie said, giving her brother a hug,

"Night Callie," her replied.

Callie made her way back into the bedroom, she saw Marina was already in bed,

"Goodnight," Mariana said,

"Goodnight," Callie replied.

Checking her alarm was set, Callie turned her phone of and put it on the bedside table. That was one thing Stef always checked, that your electronics were of and weren't on your bed. Callie rolled onto her side so she was facing the wall, she closed her eyes hoping she would fall asleep quickly, but as soon as she closed her eyes, she began to see the devilish images of the what happened to her at the beach. As soon as she saw these Callie opened her eyes, they immediately filled with tears. Callie hated crying, it was a sign of weakness, and Callie was taught not to show weakness. She had already cried a few times in front of Stef and Lena, but she had no intension of doing it again. Squeezing her eyes tight shut Callie tried her best to ignore the images that invaded her mind.

Sometime later, Callie still wasn't asleep. She didn't know how long it had been, but then she heard Stef and Lena, talking quietly as they walked through the hall. So Callie guessed she had about five, six minutes to fall asleep before Stef did her second set of nightly rounds. Try as she might Callie just couldn't fall asleep. The tears were still rolling down her cheeks and her breathing was uneven, so Stef would know something was wrong.

Callie heard Stef make her way into Brandon's room, then Jesus and Jude's. Finally, Callie heard Stef enter her and Marian's room. Callie hear Stef kiss Marina on the top of her head. Then she heard Stef making her way other to her. Trying to steady her breathing as best she could, Callie lay there still.

"Honey, what's wrong," Stef asked,

Callie new the game was up so she rolled over to face Stef.

"Can't sleep every time I close my eyes I see him." Callie said.

"Oh baby, come with me," Stef said.

Callie new there was no point in arguing with her, so as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't wake Marina, Callie followed Stef out the room. The two went into Stef and Lena's room.

"Your sleeping in here tonight, and don't even bother with trying to protest." Stef said.

Callie was too tired to protest, so she just nodded her head in agreement. Stef lead Callie into the middle of the bed. At that moment Lena came out of the bathroom, she didn't even have to ask what was going on. She just climbed into her side of the bed and hugged Callie from behind. Stef went around and closed the door and switched off the lights. Silently, she climbed into bed hugging Callie from the front,

"Goodnight loves," Stef said,

"Night," Callie and Lena murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

The Beach

Chapter 9

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, tell me if you want me to continue with the story, I have been getting less of a response to it lately so I was just wondering if you are still enjoying it.**

Callie woke up in Stef and Lena's bed alone. She rolled over to look at the clock it was 8:30. Callie tried to work out what day it was, realising it was a Monday, Callie began to panic, she was late to school! Jumping out of Stef and Lena's bed, she ran into her and Marina's room.

"Whoa baby, what you doing?"

Callie heard the voice behind her, she spun around to see Stef standing behind her. Stef was dressed in casual clothes instead of her police uniform.

"Why aren't you at work?" Callie asked,

"Well after last night, Lena and I decided that it would be best if you stayed home. Lena had an important meeting, so she went to school with the kids, who think you have a migraine, and I took a personal day so I could stay with you," Stef said.

"You didn't need to do that," Callie said, feeling guilty.

"Yes I did you haven't been quite right lately and taking a day or two off will do you good." Stef said.

"But I have a report to do and me and my friend Katie are doing it together and what will she think of me if I don't show?" Callie asked panicked.

"I bet she will be more worried about you than be angry about you," Stef said, "Now get your butt downstairs and come and watch a movie with me. I made popcorn!"

"Fine I'm coming," Callie said,

Actually Callie was really excited to spend the day with Stef, when Stef wasn't mad, disappointed or upset with you or anybody else including herself, she was really fun and it was always exciting to hang out with her. Stef was pretty unpredictable as well so you didn't really know what she was going to do. Callie felt like she had a special bond with Stef, she hoped Stef felt it to. Callie hadn't felt like anyone cared about her in a long time so she hoped that Stef and Lena wouldn't turn on her and Jude like all her other foster homes had.

Once the movie was over, Stef looked down to see Callie asleep on her. Giving a sad smile Stef thought how Callie must be feeling, all the worry that she has and all the trauma she has had in her short life must be awful. Stef hoped Callie trusted her and her family, she felt this special bond with Callie and she wouldn't if Callie felt it to.

Feeling Callie begin to stir, Stef moved to make her more comfortable. Stef watched as Callie slowly opened her eyes. Stef smiled down at her,

"How you feeling sweetheart?"

Callie groaned and slowly sat up,

"Not so good," Callie replied,

"Why what is wrong?" Stef asked concerned,

"My ear hurts a little I think I slept on it funny," Callie said,

"Well if it still hurts tomorrow you tell me, yes," Stef said,

"Okay," Callie replied,

"Good," Stef said.

The two sat in silence for a while before Stef said,

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know?" Callie said,

"Well how about we go get ice cream!" Stef said smiling,

"I don't think Lena would approve," Callie said,

"Well Lena is not here," Stef said with a smug look on her face,

"Sure let's go get ice cream," Callie said with a smile,

"Yay!" Stef cheered.

The two headed out of the house and made their way down the road to the ice cream shop. Stef messed around the whole way there making Callie laugh harder than she had in some time. By the time they got to the shop, Callie was crying with laughter. The two got a chocolate ice cream each and a packet of sweets each,

"If you eat them all before the others come home Lena will never know," Stef said, making Callie smile.

By time the others came home, Callie and Stef were on such a sugar high, Lena had to notice. When the kids came home Callie and Stef were both singing karaoke as bad as they possible could! In shock Lena and the kids all turned their heads to watch the two,

"Hello!" Lena shouted over the singing,

at once Stef and Callie stopped singing and looked over at their audience,

"What are you doing?" Lena asked trying to hide the smile on her face but failing miserably,

"Nothing," Callie and Stef said at the same time,

"It doesn't look like nothing, I think you two have had too much sugar," Lena said,

"Maybe," Stef said smugly,

"Really Stef I thought better of you," Lena said half-jokingly half serious.

"Ok fine we had an ice cream each, popcorn and a packet of sweets each," Stef said,

Immediately there were groans from the other kids,

"That's not fair," they all complained,

Lena spun around to look at them,

"I am sure every time you have been alone with Stef you have had to many sweets as well so stop complaining," she spun back around to look at Stef and Callie, "This is why I put a sugar limit in this house," Lena said, sighing and walking off but as soon as she was out of ear shot she laughed, Stef really knew how to get people out of their shells.

In the other room Stef was handing Brandon, the twins and Jude candy bars that she bought for them earlier,

"Don't tell mama and make sure you eat your dinner, now go!" Stef whispered, "And how are you slug-a-bug?" Stef asked Callie,

"I feel better," Callie said smiling,

"Good I will keep you home one more day and you go to school on Wednesday okay?" Stef said,

"Okay."

That night, Stef and Lena just got in bed when they heard a knock at the door,

"Come in," Lena called,

Mariana walked in looking worried,

"What's wrong baby," Stef asked,

"I think Callie is having a panic attack!"


	10. AN

**A/N: I have decided to do one more chapter on the beach and stop it there. I would like to carry on writing fanfiction for the fosters so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. I have no idea when the final chapter of the beach will out, hopefully it will be out at some point this week but I am pretty busy and then I am on holiday, but I will get it out as soon as possible,**

 **Scarletta17**


	11. Chapter 10

The Beach

Chapter 10

Stef ran to Callie and Mariana's room. Seeing Callie sitting in the corner of the room Stef walked over to her she looked a little flustered but she didn't seem to be having a panic attack. Grabbing Callie's arms and pulling her up on her feet Stef asked,

"What happened baby?"

"Oh nothing just a little panic attack," Callie said shrugging her shoulders,

Stef gave Callie a confused look she seemed fine with having a panic attack.

"Are you sure you are okay sweetheart it's fine if you're not you know."

"I am fine I have had loads before I know how to handle them," Callie said,

Stef gave her a little nod, "well if you're sure,"

"I'm fine Stef," Callie said,

"Okay well goodnight baby," Stef said leaning forward and giving Callie a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight," Callie replied.

Stef spun around and began to walk towards Mariana pulling her into a hug she whispered to her,

"Keep an eye on her will you,"

Marina gave a little nod as a reply, Stef proceeded to do the same thing she just did to Callie leaning in and kissing Marina on the forehead and then headed out the room gently shutting the door behind her. Stef than went around to the rest of her kid's room saying goodnight to each of them and then finally making her way back to her room were Lena was patiently waiting on the bed. Once Stef had sat down next to Lena on the bed Lena asked,

"So is she alright,"

"I think so, she said she was fine, I just don't understand we were having so much fun today, what could she have been panicking about,"

"Well it could have been anything sometimes you don't even have to be worried suddenly you heart can just race and you don't know why," Lena said.

"How do you know all this?" Stef asked,

"I'm teacher I hear stuff," Lena said with a shrug.

Stef gave a nod, before gently kissing Lena, "Goodnight love,"

"Goodnight," Lena replied before lying down in bed.

By the time the next week rolled around everyone had forgotten about the panic attack and the Foster household were in full swing. It was a Monday morning and thing were rather hectic. Mariana took too long in the bathroom, resulting in Callie Jude and Jesus having to wait even longer. Jude started hitting the door,

"Mariana get out of there you have taken way to long!"

"Fine, fine keep your hair on I'm done," Marina said,

Opening the door of the bathroom Jude ran past her and shut the door you heard the shower go on immediately, he was in and out of there in five minutes, so that the others had enough time to go in as well, Callie ran in as soon as Jude came out she also took five minutes same with Jesus. They all ran downstairs to breakfast they saw Brandon sitting there with Lena, was nowhere to be seen and neither was Mariana,

"Where's mom?" Jesus asked,

"She is ill so try to keep it down will you," Brandon said,

"What about Marina," Callie asked,

"Still doing her make-up," Brandon said,

"How is that even possible we are down before her we all showered after her," Callie said,

"She needs to get the right look for some reason," Brandon said rolling his eyes.

"That's right,"

Everyone turned to see Mariana come down the stairs,

"The right look is very important but I wouldn't expect you guys to understand,"

"Hey enough of that guys, now get some breakfast down you fast we are already late."

Once school was over everyone got into the car, Lena turned around to talk to them,

"Now I called your mom she still isn't feeling to good so please be quiet around the house I don't want any fights do you hear me?"

"Yes," everyone replied,

"Good," Lena said before driving home.

Once they were all at home they went their separate ways to go and do their homework. They gathered again at dinner,

"Are we aloud to see mom is she infectious or something?" Mariana asked,

"No it's just a really bad migraine, you can all go and see her so long as you don't make too much noise,"

So after dinner the kids made their way her to Stef's room, they decided to go in as a three and a two so Brandon Mariana and Jesus went in first. Callie and Jude sat outside the door,

"I hope she is okay," Jude said,

"Me to buddy," Callie said,

In the whole time that she and Jude had been staying at the Fosters Stef hadn't really been ill she had had a cold but that was it, Stef always seemed full of life it was going to be a new experience seeing her like this.

After a while Brandon Mariana and Jesus came out, Callie and Jude then went in. The room was dark and it was kind of hard to see were Stef was,

"Hi my babies," Stef whispered,

Following her voice Callie and Jude made their way over to were Stef was lying in bed,

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked,

"Better now you guys are here," Stef said smiling in the darkness.

The three talked for a while until Lena came in,

"Come on guys, let your mom rest you can see her again later,"

"Bye," Callie and Jude whispered before quietly leaving the room.

A couple of days later Stef was out of bed and busy around the house, it was a Friday after school and everyone was rushing to do their homework so their weekend would be free. Callie was struggling with her Math. Stef was walking past the lounge were Callie was working, when she saw Callie struggling, walking into the room she asked,

"Do you need some help sweets,"

Callie gave her a little nod, Stef pulled up a chair next to Callie and began to explain what she was doing wrong and how to do it.

"Oh now I understand thanks mom," Callie said before leaving the room.

Stef smiled, Callie had called her mom for the first time and she was so happy.

 **Well that's the end of my story I really hoped you enjoyed it! I should be starting another one soon, any suggestions you have are really appreciated thanks.**


End file.
